fantastic_frontier_lootbox_bot_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Materials
Crafting materials are specific items that can be used for certain Crafting Recipes. To ensure that one is not accidentally sold, players can use the ff.itemlock (Item name) command to lock an item to prevent them from being sold. Sample* XX/YY? - '''If bold then it would be also placed into Unused Crafting Materials category - YY = The number of recipes this material can be found in - XX = The number of '''confirmed recipes found that uses this crafting material - * = Item must be obtained to unlock another recipe - ? = The information on this item could be or is outdated and needs updating Here is the list of currently known crafting materials: Common Algae Worm 1/1 Bad Dust 1/1 Bass 1/1 Beet'zo Seeds 1/1 Bluenal Feather 1/1 Boomba Mushroom 0/1 Bronze Rapier 1/1 Bronze Scimatar 0/1 Candy Crumbs 0/1 Coal Ore 2/2 Dream Mushroom 0/1 Frail Wooden Sword 0/1 Frester Feather 0/1 Glow Friend 2/3 Honey Mushroom 1/1 Iron Dagger 1/1 Iron Rapier 0/1 Mansion Ant 1/1 Multicolored Fish Bait 1/1 Portabato Mushroom 1/1 Ranger Spectacles 1/1 Rat Dog 0/1 Rat Token 1/2 Ratdog Tooth 0/1 Scraps 2/2 Seer's Pendant I 1/1 Shell 1/1 Shrimp 1/1 Spectacles 1/1 The Health Invention Ver. 1* Toad Tom's Soup 1/1 Uncommon Abandoned Flower 0/1 Bonefish 1/1 Book of Corrupted Tales 1/1 Boomer Core 2/2 Clock 1/1 Coldwater Shrimp 1/1 Corrupt Stone 1/1 Crystal Lures 1/3 Darkroot 1/1 Data 1/1 Dragon Dice 0/1 Frozen Lake Gooble 0/2 Fruit of Nightmares 1/1 Fruitstack 1/1 Gold Bar 1/1 Golden Ticketfish 0/1 Goliath Algae Worm 1/1 Hammer Scraps 1/1 Hungry Flower 1/1 Jerk Toothpaste 1/1 Jester Mechanism 2/2 Lantern Mechanism 2/2 Magma Brain Chunks 1/1 Maroon Mushroom 1/2 Maroon Pincers 1/1 Nightmare Flower 1/1 Nightmare Mushroom 1/1 Onyx Bar 1/3 Pendulum Plant Pendant 0/1 Plastic Shell 1/1 Plum Juice 1/1 Poison Ogre Mushroom Batch 1/2 Radiant Sapling 0/1 Ratboy Secrets 0/1 Remnants of Chewing 1/1 Replication Fear 0/1 Running Man 1/2 Spiker Core 1/1 Spurtle Mushroom 0/1 Strangeman's Mushroom 1/1 Target Mushroom 0/1 The Health Invention Ver. 2* Whisper 0/1 Rare Alchemy Lab 0/2 Buttered Greens with Extra Butter 1/1 Changing Machine 0/1 Darktoad Spellbook 1/1 Dragonroot 3/7 Fire Guild Knight Platebody 1/1 Fish of Rage 1/1 Flax Lurefins 0/1 Freedom Cube 0/1 Grateful Frog 0/1 Hidden Key 0/1 Horror Conduit 1/1 Marksman's Rifle 0/1 Pallid Chum 1/1 Red Torpedo Fishling 1/1 Rusted Coin Scythe 1/1 Sapphire Stone Staff 1/2 Shark 1/1 Sky Blue Wurmlings 2/2 Strangeman's Shell 2/2 Tomb Prowler Hat 1/1 Twig Screech 1/1 Exotic Algae Lure 0/1 Brainstaff 0/1 Caught Man 1/1 Draitfish Bait 2/3 Fantastic Greatsword 0/1 First Knight's Rooted Soul 1/1 Fish-Bot Decoy 0/1 Frontier Stone 0/3 Gift World 0/3 Gilded Rifle 0/1 King of the Sea 0/1 Lonely Fish 0/1 Meeting Remnant 1/1 Minion 0/1 Mr.58's Sword 0/1 Nature's Wrath Spellbook 0/1 Polychromatic Grubsharks 1/2 Pureblood Dagger 1/1 Radiant Medallion 1/1 Road Radio 1/1 Tri-Blade Shifter 1/3 U-Life Platebody 1/1 Ascended Buzz Saw 0/1 Mr.58's Melee Head 0/1 Mr.58's Ranged Head 0/1 The Jade Twin 0/1 Mystic N/A Legendary Staff of Dreams 0/1 Unused Crafting Materials There are crafting materials with recipes that have yet to be found and/or confirmed: Boomba Mushroom 0/1 Bronze Scimatar 0/1 Candy Crumbs 0/1 Dream Mushroom 0/1 Frail Wooden Sword 0/1 Frester Feather 0/1 Glow Friend 2/3 Iron Rapier 0/1 Rat Dog 0/1 Rat Token 1/2 Ratdog Tooth 0/1 Crystal Lures 1/3 Dragon Dice 0/1 Frozen Lake Gooble 0/2 Golden Ticketfish 0/1 Maroon Mushroom 1/2 Onyx Bar 1/3 Pendulum Plant Pendant 0/1 Poison Ogre Mushroom Batch 1/2 Radiant Sapling 0/1 Ratboy Secrets 0/1 Replication Fear 0/1 Running Man 1/2 Spurtle Mushroom 0/1 Target Mushroom 0/1 Whisper 0/1 Alchemy Lab 0/2 Changing Machine 0/1 Dragonroot 3/7 Flax Lurefins 0/1 Freedom Cube 0/1 Grateful Frog 0/1 Hidden Key 0/1 Marksman's Rifle 0/1 Sapphire Stone Staff 1/2 Algae Lure 0/1 Brainstaff 0/1 Draitfish Bait 2/3 Fantastic Greatsword 0/1 Fish-Bot Decoy 0/1 Frontier Stone 0/3 Gift World 0/3 Gilded Rifle 0/1 King of the Sea 0/1 Lonely Fish 0/1 Minion 0/1 Mr.58's Sword 0/1 Nature's Wrath Spellbook 0/1 Polychromatic Grubsharks 1/2 Tri-Blade Shifter 1/3 Buzz Saw 0/1 Mr.58's Melee Head 0/1 Mr.58's Ranged Head 0/1 The Jade Twin 0/1 Staff of Dreams 0/1 __FORCETOC__